King's Knight
by Android Akio
Summary: Story of how a boy become a kings loyal knight and companion. And maybe even more. Dark Spiritshipping. JehuXHaou or YohanXHaou and maybe slight JohanXJudai *Lemon*
1. Part 1: Prince's childhood chpt 1

"Jehu!" The young prince called out to his friend, chasing the other boy giggling slightly. Jehu and him were playing a game a game of tag and now he was the one who had to chase Jehu.

"Can't catch me Haou!" The boy said, running through the garden. Just then however, Haou was running, just about to tag him when his tripped over a crack, falling forward onto Jehu, and the two rolled across the stone, and then across grass and down a small hill. Thankfully Neither were injured, but Jehu came out on top, of his friend. Both blushed then realized just how close the other was. Jehu quickly pushed away from him, landing on his but in the grass.

"So, what should we play now?"

"I don't know whatever you wan to play, this his where you live." Haou sighed, he lived in the castle, and some day he would have to marry an icky girl and be king. He didn't want to be a king, all he wanted was to play with Jehu for the rest of his life.

"Do you want to play sword fights?" Haou asked.

"No, I'll hurt you."

"No you won't! I'm a big kid!" Jehu pulled himself closer to his friend, pulling him into a hug.

"But I don't wanna fight you! I just wanna hug my Haou and never let him go back into the scary castle!"

"It's not so scary once your inside! Plus if you go in you could see my baby brother Judai." Haou said, lightly cuddling into Jehu's embrace.

"My mom said I'm not allowed to go in there. She said I could get in a lot of trouble for it." Jehu said, holding the other boy close.

"But I'm the prince! If they don't like you in there it's just gonna be too bad!" Haou said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jehu didn't argue, and just kept his arms wrapped around the boy he cared for so much.

---

"AHH! SOMEONE HELP!" Jehu cried, watching as his mother and father were still in the flames. Haou was running toward Jehu's house with soldiers on there way to help put the fire out. He was about to run in and try to save then when a soldier picked him up and placed his on his horse. Jehu kicked and struggle as he was taken away from his family, far away from them. Eventually, he ran out of energy, and was out cold.

The next morning, he was awakened in a room that was not his, and he looked around worriedly, until the day before's events came crashing down on him.

"Jehu?" A small voice asked him, and in came the little prince, still in his night clothes. He climbed up onto the bed and close to his friend. "Are you OK?" He asked him, curling up with him. "You made lots of noises in your sleep when they brought you here, so I was scared. Are you hurt anywhere?" Jehu's chest was heavy. One day after playing with his friend, he came home to see his house was on fire. And his parents were still inside.

"I-it h-hurts..." Haou watched as his friend placed a hand over his heart. "h-here..." and then he cried. Haou only held his friend, someone who wouldn't even cry or even care about a large cut on his knee or arm, who was always there to comfort him cry.

"Don't worry..." Haou said, tightening his arms around him. "I'm here."


	2. Prince's childhood chpt 2

"So this is what you'll wear!" Haou said, excited his friend was going to stay with him. His mother had decided to take him in and that he would live in the palace. Haou was excited but Jehu was still depressed, not really caring about hardly anything. Haou's smile soon faded as Jehu still looked toward the ground.

"Jehu?" Haou asked, taking his friends hand. Haou looked to the door to make sure it was closed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, and then lightly kissed Jehu's cheek.

Jehu's eyes were wide as he turned to his friend, seeing soft gold gazing at him shyly. Jehu blushed as well, mesmerized by the rich gold color of Haou's eyes.

"I really like you Jehu..."

"I-I like you too Haou..." And then Jehu wrapped his arms around his friend, or boyfriend almost, and kissed his head gently. (A/N: Dwaaa... aren't they so cute~! *huggles* Plus, we all remember being little kids and having a cute little crush on someone.)

"Haou sweety." Haou's mother called. "Has Jehu changed yet?"

"Almost Mommy."

"Ok, you two had better hurry up though, lunch will be soon." and with that, the woman walked away. Jehu had never seen Haou's mother, only his father on occasion.

"We'd better hurry. Come on Jehu, get changed!" and with that, Haou stepped out into the hallway. After a few minutes, Jehu was changed and stepped outside. He wore a black turtleneck with no sleeves and dark violet pants. Just then Haou's mother decided to check on them again.

"Oh, don't you just look adorable~!" She said, knelling down beside him, ruffling his hair. The woman had orange-red hair and golden eyes, the same color as Haou's, a oval shaped face, and high cheekbones. Her lips were a soft shade of pink and she wore little make-up. "Well, lunch is ready, we'd better get going." Haou pulled him along fallowing her through the castle.


	3. Prince's Childhood chpt 3

Haou and Jehu were exploring and playing in the gardens once again. Jehu was quickly chasing after his friend, until his hand touched the prince's arm and then he laughed.

"Gotcha Haou! Your it!" Jehu then ran off in the opposite direction, hearing his friend laughing and chasing his from behind. After a few moments of running, Haou's arms wrapped around Jehu and he fell into soft grass still laughing. Haou giggled and rolled off Jehu, pecking his cheek lightly. Jehu blushed, and sat up, wrapping his arms around Haou, holding him close. Haou was his best friend since they met, and he knew he loved him. Haou snuggled into the embrace sitting between Jehu's legs with his back facing him.

"Haou?"

"Hm?"

"Can we stay together forever?" Haou turned to him, looking up into his eyes.

"I want to." Haou looked down. "But Daddy says I have to marry a princess and be king. But wanna just stay here with you."

"Will you always love me?" Haou smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No icky girl could ever be better than you Jehu!" Haou said happily, tucking his head under Jehu's chin. Jehu smiled and leaned back so that he and Haou would be laying down. The grass was slightly cool and with the sun beating down on them from between the tree's both of them were happy to relax. Jehu held Haou securely, keeping his laying across his chest, and turning so that half his face was touching the cool grass. Haou's eyes began to drift shut with the soft beating of Jehu's heart in his ear, and it wasn't long before both boys were asleep.

---

The queen was looking up and down the garden, a slight fear arising in her chest. She hadn't heard them playing for quiet a while and dinner was in a few hours. She fear if something had happened to her son and his friend, though she was beginning to suspect they were a little closer that. She turned into a small grove of peach trees in blossom, before she stared.

The two boys were laying together, Haou resting on top of Jehu and both wore peaceful expressions on their faces. Jehu's arms were loosely wrapped around Haou, and Haou's arms were placed on Jehu's chest as well. With the soft pale pink blossoms floating down around them, she vaguely wondered if it were possible for a painter to do them justice by capturing this moment, this innocence perfectly. She smiled softly, and knew they would awaken soon. And she also knew it was impossible for them to merely be friends for the rest of their lives. The two were perfect for each other in every way she could think of. They fit together perfectly and she could not picture either of them with anyone else after seeing this. Her son was happy with Jehu more than anyone, and all she ever heard about was him. And Jehu was still happy as well, especially for a child who had lost his parents.

And then the queen turned, and left the children to sleep peacefully. And wished she had found a love a pure as their's.

---

A/N: Well, this story is an odd one. Whenever it is from the children's point of view, it is simple for child normally think this way. When it goes to adults like it will occasionally, and when Haou and Jehu get older (and the chapters get longer) it will be more detailed. Like Children don't really care to say they were laying surrounded by peach blossom tree's. They are really focusing on each other. While the queen described the scene in more detail.

Also, there are multiple 'parts' of the story. This part is currently talking about the childhood of Haou and Jehu. The later parts will probably be much longer than the chapters of this part. Eventually they will mature more and different parts will happen for a large event that takes place. When the parts change, I will label the part in the chapter menu and then there will be different chapters for each part.

**Also, I am trying to think of a Japanese name for the King and Queen. If anyone has a suggestion, let me know!**


	4. Part 2: Days of Separation chtp 1

So, here it is. Two chapters in one week, aren't you lucky ducks? Plus, new part. ^^ But it's a weird new chapter...

Queen: Misako

King: Noboru

---

Fourteen year old Jehu walked up and down the hall ways, until he finally came to the door he had been looking for. After a few years in the castle he knew where every room was, however this didn't make it any smaller. It still took him a while to reach where he was going. Jehu knocked, to signal he was entering, and opened the door, hearing a quick squeaking noise, and saw Haou holding his long shirt to cover himself.

"Jehu! You cant just barge in my room!" Haou yelled, his face pink. Jehu chuckled, and then stepped closer ruffling his hair.

"Well it's my room too, in case you've forgotten." A smirk made it's way onto his face. "Plus I love to see you blush."

"Jehu, you asshole." Haou said, slightly relaxing his hold on his shirt. He grew up with Jehu, so he wasn't too nervous about his seeing him without a shirt. He was just a bit... embarrassed... It had been a few years since Jehu had actually seen his body, and now that they were maturing, he felt a little pathetic. Jehu had broad shoulders, and stood slightly taller than he did, with muscle beginning to show on him. And Haou...

Jehu seemed to notice the way the brunette began to cling to the shirt and the way his blush deepened.

"Aw, what's the matter Haou, are you shy?" Jehu said teasingly, while his hands slipped around Haou's waist and behind the fabric. A surprised gasp came from Haou and Jehu smiled.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Haou asked, trying to sound threating, while Jehu kissed his cheek.

"Sh, just let me see you Haou..." He paused, looking into Haou's eyes, seeing slight fear in them. He never wanted Haou to look at him like that. "I just want to see how beautiful you are..." Haou's eyes widened, and very slowly, his grip on the shirt relaxed, until it slipped to the floor. Jehu looked with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open slightly.

Haou's body was slowly becoming more elegant, curves beginning to show. His ribcage blended into his waist, softly curving into hips that were covered by a pair of pants. Jehu's hands slowly fallowed the gentle curves of his body, taking in the pale skin, and then, the two soft pink buds. Jehu's hands stoked his chest, and when the came in contact with one of the rose-bud pink nipples Haou gasped in pleasure that raced through him quickly. Jehu paused, stoking it again and heard a moan escape the others lips. He knew this was wrong, wrong in many ways, but he was not going to stop just yet. It felt so good to do this, to be this close to Haou. They were in love, they knew it wasn't something quick and based only off of physical attraction. It went far deeper. So deep neither knew.

"J-Jehu..." Haou moaned softly, a cool shiver running through him. Why did feel so good to be touched like this? He never really thought about it but when Jehu did this...

"Haou?" Haou looked up, staring into the blunette's eyes. "If I do something you don't like, tell me, alright?" Haou nodded his head and watched as Jehu tucked an arm around his waist and his knees, lifting him, and carrying him to the bed. Haou's breath quickened, and questions began to run through his head. How far were they going to go? Were they to young to be doing this? Was there relationship strong enough?

Jehu laid him down softly, and crawled on top so both of his arms rested on the sides of his head and his knees were on either side of Haou's hips. Jehu looked down, feeling even more excited. Haou was laying there, hair fanning out around his head like a halo, and a soft blush over his cheeks. The prince's eyes were half lidded, gazing up at him like melted gold. He felt like the room got considerably hotter by the second.

"Haou, do you want to continue?" he asked, not letting himself be caught up completely in physical desire. If Haou was even unsure, he would stop himself. But if Haou wanted him to continue...

"Y-Yes..."Haou said, after a short pause. It didn't sound sure to Jehu.

"Are you sure?"  
"Please Jehu!" He said, wrapping his arms around the boy, "Please..." Jehu sunk down, kissing the skin on Haou's neck, massaging a few sensitive areas. The prince felt like he was in heaven, feeling the boy he trusted touch him. Jehu needed this... he needed to touch, to explore Haou. He loved the feeling of skin under his fingertips, he loved the sweet taste that only belonged to Haou.

"Jikei-sama, dinner is ready!" They both heard Judai say from behind the door, completely oblivious to what was going on inside. The boy then skipped away happily humming happily about the fact it was fried shrimp for dinner.

Jehu felt his face grow warm. He was to caught up in physical desires and completely forgot what he was doing. He barely had enough sense not to rape the other boy. He sat up and got off the bed, picking up the shirt from the floor and tossing it at Haou. Haou caught it, his face bright red. If Judai had walked in just now... He quickly put the shirt on and began buttoning it, but his hands were shaking, and he couldn't stop them. Jehu noticed this, and slowly walked over to Haou, and buttoned it up for him. Haou simply sat there, until Jehu stood. Haou fallowed, standing up beside him. Finally, Haou noticed Jehu's blush. Haou wrapped his arms around Jehu's neck, kissing him lightly on the lips, knowing full well that it might set him off again. Jehu wrapped his arms around Haou's waist, sighing lightly as he kissed back. They were fine just like this, Jehu wasn't going anywhere and neither was Haou, so there was no need to be so far into their relationship.

If only they knew their peacefulness would shatter soon enough...

---

After diner the queen was talking with her king, and it had blown up into a full argument.

"Misako! This is it, he is going to the camp!" The king yelled angrily.

"If you do this, you can't dare even call yourself a father!" Misako yelled back with tears in her eyes. "He will hate you, you know this!"

"My duties as king come before my duties as a father. Haou should also know his duties as prince come before his duties as a friend."

"Noboru," The woman spat "That place will try and rip him apart!"

"Misako, He needs to learn how to fight. Besides, if he can call himself worthy of being my son's companion he will survive." The king said, turning away. "And if he can call himself worthy of kissing my son he will suffer enough there."

"That's what this is about!" The queen yelled, enraged. "You can't take the fact your son is in love with another boy can you?!"

"Misako,"The breathed heavily, trying to calm his anger "He will marry a woman and have an heir to the throne. This is the obligation on a prince. He knows it, and he will have to fallow it." The king said. "And two men can not conceive a child. This is a fact." The turned toward her. "I am doing him a justice by helping him rid himself of this infatuation. It will only hurt him if it continues." The queen stared angrily, glaring the king.

"A justice? You call breaking your son's heart a justice?! He is in love, and Haou will continue to love Jehu until-"

"This discussion is over Misako."

"You-"  
"Over!" The queen shut her mouth but did not stop her icy glare directed at the king, the being who dared to call himself a man, let alone a father. She turned and left the kings room, tears beginning to spill from her eyes at the pain that was going to happen to her son. The pain that would befall Jehu.

And after she shut the door, she muttered a curse to him, and wished death upon him.

---

A/N: Well, I think it's still rated T because we've barely mentioned the S-word, and now you're beginning to see why it's called the days of separation, aren't you?


	5. Days of separation chpt 2

Haou's eyes were wide in shock. Jehu...

Haou turned and ran, ran far away from him, this man. How dare he order Jehu to be sent away to a training camp! He didn't want Jehu to be his knight if it meant him leaving for years!

"Jehu!" He called as he entered him room, seeing Jehu packing his belongings.

"H-Haou-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled, tears springing into his eyes and spilling over like waterfalls. Jehu stood and wrapped his arms around his love, holding him close. I hurt him to Haou like this.

"I'm sorry Haou, but I have to go."

"NO! You're not leaving me here all alone!" Haou yelled, thrashing in his grip. Jehu sighed as tears also began falling out of his eyes.

"Haou, your father said I have to go."

"Why aren't you fighting it?!" Haou yelled, demanding why Jehu was so calm during the situation. He wanted to know why Jehu wasn't siding with him to stay.

"...Because I want to protect you..." Haou stopped and looked up at him.

"What are you-"

"I'm doing this because I couldn't bare the the thought of you getting hurt when I could protect you. I want to be your knight, someone worthy of holding a title that dedicates myself to you. I want to serve you because I love you, not because someone is ordering me to." Jehu kissed Haou softly tightening his grip around the prince. "If I were to loose you Haou I could never go on with my life."He looked into Haou's eyes. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead right now. My parents were in debt, that's why their house was set on fire. If you hadn't have been there, I would have died along with them, or have been left on the streets."

"J-Jehu..."

"Please Haou, I have to protect you, you're the only thing I have left..."He murmured, kissing the prince once again. He felt those lips kiss back fiercely, the grip around his neck tighten. He slipped his tongue out and into the prince's mouth, exploring it desperately. He needed to know Haou was here right now, that he was safe.

Haou felt his tears slow down, but they did not stop falling. He broke the kiss gently, and then leaned up to Jehu's ear.

"Take me..." Jehu's eyes widened.

"H-Haou..."

"Please Jehu, make me yours..." He pressed himself against him harder. "Claim me, I need to know you're the only one who owns me..." The prince pressed feather light kisses onto Jehu's neck. "Please..."

"Haou..." His lips pressed against Haou once more, and carried the prince to his bed, laying him down gently.

And as light from the moon shone down, the two lovers slept, in probably the most peaceful sleep they will have, for the next four years.

---

Jehu rose from the bed, looking over at the prince who slept peacefully, with his arms resting on the spot he had been a few minutes ago. It was early morning, and the sun was yet to rise. He probably had half an hour before the cart came to pick him up. He knew just how difficult this was going to be. The king had simply told him he was leaving, but the queen had warned him of how awful the place would be. He quickly wrote a letter, and left it on the bedside table, and laid back down, staring at the face of the beautiful prince, the boy who held everything that he was. His first love, his first kiss, his virginity, his _life_.

He kissed the princes face, and whispered softly into his ear words of love. The training camp was normally five years, but Jehu determined to make it out in four. Nothing would keep him away from Haou any longer than necessary.

He rose again, picking up things, ad looked back just as he was leaving the room. He knew he should have, but he did anyway. And tears sprung into his eyes. He wold not see the boy again for years. The thought of a mere day pained him enough, how was he going to survive years?

He quickly wiped the tears away, walking down the hall where the queen waited for him. The king would dare show his face, it was too much trouble for him. Jehu knew that he could run right now. Run and secretly meet with Jehu and the queen would help him. But the risks outweighed the befits.

"Misako?"

"Yes Jehu?"

"Could you send messengers to pick up my letters to Haou?" The queen smiled.

"I will do it for as long as I can. If _he_ finds out however, you may have to deal with the monthly messenger that the camp has, and he may not deliver them directly to Haou.

"I don't care. I plan to right to him every day if I can." Misako turned to him. The boy who had stolen her sons heart, and held it very dear to his own. If only the king could see, if only he wasn't so blinded by hatred and anger. Tears were in her eyes and she held the boy she considered her own son, and cried. Jehu held the queen closely, and comforted her. Soon he saw the horse drawn cart over the horizon and lighter shades of grey appearing in the east.

"Please, take care of Haou while I'm gone."He picked of his bag. "Don't let him grow cold like his father. If my letters don't reach him, let him know why. Assure him that I'll be back."He turned and smiled at her. "Tell him to take good care of my heart. I left it with him." And with that, Jehu climbed into the cart noticing the look of shock on the man's face as he saw the queen crying. Soon though, they were moving again, and he rested his head against the side of the cart. Within a few minutes, he fell asleep.

---

In the prince's room, Haou opened his eyes, half expecting a image of Jehu to be there, but then sleep faded and he could only see the empty bed. Haou's eyes watered again, but he noticed a piece of paper on the table. He crawled over to it, wincing quietly as mild pain shot through his legs, and unfolded it.

"_My Dear Haou,_

_ I left this letter to you so that you'll have something of me in case my letters are not able to reach you. Your mother will explain everything if this happens. _

_ I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. I love you more than anything and everything in this world. If it were possible I'd send my love miles away to you. You have everything of mine, you're my first and only love Haou, don't ever forget._

_ I will right to you everyday that I can. I only hope the messengers will be able to get it to you. Do not worry, I will return to you my little prince, and I will return safely._" Tears were stained onto the letter and more fell onto the piece of paper.

"_I love you my dearest Haou. If only I could write poetry to describe my feelings for you. I'll think of you everyday. Please take good care of my heart, I left it with you._

_ Love,_

_ Jehu._"

The prince cried even harder, holding the letter close to his chest. He rolled over of his side, and looked at the letter again, tracing a heart that had been made shortly after the signature.

"I love you Jehu. Please come back to me soon..." He held the letter close to him again, wrapping his arms around it as though Jehu would appear from it and hold him. "Wait for Jehu, wait for me..."

---

A/N: Damn, we're in a depressing arch of the story aren't we? Well, I would like to thank the people who have reviewed, and the ones to fallow. Thank you guys! * Throws plushies *


	6. Days of separation chpt 3

A/N: Wow, I've been writing a lot. Like, a lot. I got the inspiration of most of this story in math and science classes, and lets hope my grades improve in those or you could be looking at no updates for a few months. So lets get going on the slightly depressing arch of the story and hope we make it out alive, 'cause it's not a pretty one...

P.S. I have question for you guys that has nothing to do with the story, I'm just interested in what you have to say... Jehu + Haou + Chocolate = ?

---

When Jehu awoke, the sun was up and the cart was still moving, only sitting across from him was another boy. What shocked him was just how familiar he was.

His skin was pale, with blue hair a shade lighter than his own. It spiked up in the back, also like his own, only his had more shine to it. The boy was still asleep so he could not see his eyes, but he still wondered if they were the same color as his.

After a few moments, the boy's eye fluttered open, and he noticed Jehu staring at him. The boy was a little embarrassed, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I-I see you're awake now..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Jehu caught the bright sea green color of his eyes, much different than the dark orange color of his. "I-I got on at about sunrise, and I'm from the next town over. I was kinda shocked to see you looked so much like me." The boy was probably a year or two younger than he was, around Judai's age perhaps.

"What's your name kid?" Jehu asked, putting his arms on the side of the cart.

"J-Johan. Johan Anderson..." Jehu recognized the name. It was the name of a wealthy family.

"I'm Jehu Amorochi." The boy's eye widened.

"W-Wait, don't you live at the castle? What are you doing here?"

"I'm training to become a knight. The prince's knight actually." Johan gasped.

"No way. That's so cool! So you must know the king and queen right? And the princes?" He looked toward him in admiration. "What are they like? Is the castle big? Is the queen pretty?" Jehu chuckled. The boy reminded him a lot like Judai. When he first moved into the castle the five year old had attacked him with questions much like Johan was doing now.

"Yeah I know the king and queen and the princes. The prince Haou, the one I'm going to be a knight for is kind, yet sometimes doesn't show it. He can have a bit of a cold side but once you know him he's really caring." He looked over to Johan, seeing him with his legs crossed, wait for more. "The younger prince, Judai is very hyper and happy, if not a little naive and oblivious. He loves making friends but can't do it much because his father doesn't allow him to leave the castle. Probably so he wont bring another boy like me in." Jehu chuckled at the joke, and then looked to Johan who clearly didn't get it. "You remind me a lot of Judai. I'm sure he would really like to meet someday. Perhaps if you're good at fighting, you could be Judai's knight.

"R-Really?!" Johan asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course! The queen would love to have you." This caught Johan's attention.

"What's the queen like? I've never seen her."

"Well, Misako is very kind hearted and loving. She acts like a mother to me and loves her sons very much." He smiled as he though of her. "She has long orange-red hair that the king absolutely hates, and bright gold eyes. She doesn't like wearing a lot of make-up, something else that also irritates the king, and I kinda think that's why she does it."

"And the king..." Jehu sighed, and Johan noticed that his mood changed. "The king is very cold, I don't know why he married Misako but he did. Actually, I'm wondering why Misako married _him_." Johan looked shocked at how he described the king. "He doesn't exactly like or love anything, except for his power as king. The man will probably die alone. And then Haou will rule and I think the kingdom will be much better."

"Better?" Oh right, Johan was raised by a much richer family than he was.

"Well, crimes are actually very common." He sighed "People are being killed over money and Noboru rarely does anything to stop it." Johan gasped. Well, at least the kid knew.

"Don't make any judgments on my opinion though. The king and I aren't really on good terms."

"So..." Johan said after a short pause. "Could you tell me more about Judai?" He chuckled again.

"Sure. Judai looks a lot like his brother, brown hair with a bit of orange on the top from their Mother. Judai has bright brown eyes, unlike Haou who has gold eyes. He's always happy and friendly, and absolutely loves shrimp just like his mother. But secretly, Haou love shrimp too."

"He loves flowers and has a cat named Hane Kuriboh, or just Kuriboh for short. The funny thing about that hairball is that it has a short tail and two white marks on his back like wings."

"Wow! I have a cat at home name Ruby. She's purple with red eyes, a red dot on her forehead and red on the end of her tail." Johan got sad a little. "I really miss her. She's the only thing I like at home. Parents hardly even look at me now a days. I think they shipped me off so they wouldn't have to take care of me anymore..."

"Well if you come back to the castle, you could have Ruby over there with you and hang out with Judai."

"Yeah, hey if you tell her to have me as Judai's knight, I'd really owe you." Johan paused. "By the way, you seem really close to Haou, care to tell me why?" He gave Jehu a suspicious look.

"W-Well, Haou and I have been best friends since the day we met when we were really little." Johan wasn't buying it. "B-but now we're kinda um... lovers..." Johan's mouth dropped.

"No way! Damn, for how long?"

"Well, we've been kissing and stuff since we were kids, kinda like childhood sweethearts I guess. Thats what Misako always called us." Jehu's face grew a little red, but then his smile dropped. "But we've been lovers since last night actually."

"So, wait, you're saying that..." Johan started to apologize "I-I'm sorry if I made you sad thinking about it! I didn't know-"

"It's fine. We were actually thinking about it before, only Haou wanted to before I left. No need to apologize."

"Wait, why are you here then?" Johan asked. If he was the prince's lover, he would have stayed behind. Jehu sighed.

"The king had told me I was going. Though honestly, I didn't have to come, I could have ran away. But, for Haou, I'll do it." Jehu looked up at the clouds. "I want to protect him." Johan looked at him, to see tears were barely visible in Jehu's eyes. He could see that it pained him to leave Haou behind.

Johan wanted to like Jehu. He wanted to love someone as much as he did.

---

Haou walked along today, staring at the ground as many servants passed him by, looking toward him sadly. He used to walk with a small smile on his face with Jehu, or looking for the boy, but now...

Haou fought back tears. Everything had meaning with Jehu in it. It felt like a hole had been ripped in his heart. Judai passed him by, looking at him sadly.

"Jikei..." Judai said, watching as his brother walked toward the garden. Judai was worried, and hoped Haou would get better. But it was only the first day, and Haou had yet to adjust to it.

Haou finally made it to the garden looking toward the peach blossom trees near the roses. He and Jehu would climb the trees in summer and pick the peaches from the top.

_Haou giggled, climbing up the tree, before his foot slipped and he fell toward the ground._

_ "Haou!" Jehu yelled, climbing down to help the crying prince. "Haou are you are hurt?" Haou moved his wrist so Jehu could see a cut on his hand. Carefully, Jehu took the hand in his and kissed it softly, smiling at the prince. "There we go all better!"_

Haou's tears slipped down his face. Why did everything remind of Jehu? Why?!

_"Jehu..." Haou said, leaning up to Jehu's face. Instead of pecking him on the cheek like he had __done so many times before, He left his lips resting about a centimeter from Jehu's. Jehu's face burned up and he quickly glanced around, making sure no one was there, before he leaned in and kissed Haou on the lips, very softly and gently._

_ Haou pulled away and hugged Jehu, smiling at the kiss he had been given. It was his first kiss, and Jehu's too._

"Jehu..." The prince whispered,sitting under a tree that he and Jehu used to sit under. Feeling the bark behind his back was a different sensation. He was used to leaning against Jehu while they sat here.

Soon though, the prince's eyes had drifted shut. Some peace in his dreams.

---

A/N: God, the angst just doesn't want to stop! But at least we got to see Johan! X3 Come on, he had to be there! And Kuriboh and Ruby too! I made they cats, 'cause I don't think hamsters live more than two or three years. And plus I love cats. Also, don't forget to answer the question!


	7. Days of separation chpt 4

Jehu was awoken from the bed he had been given, by a loud horn going off. Everyone else got up and quickly made their beds. Jehu hopped up, making his as well. He was slightly slower than the rest however, because he was new.

"So you think you can take you sweet little time?" A voice said from behind him. He turned, and standing their was a man with black hair and tanned skin, muscled arms crossed over his chest. Jehu swallowed the fear that arose in his chest.

"No sir."

"Well that's not what it looks like. What's you name boy?!"

"J-Jehu Amorochi." Jehu said quietly, surprised he had been yelled at.

"I can't hear you!"

"Jehu Amorochi!" Everyone stared and then began whispering to each other, while the man stared, after a few seconds, he turned around.

"I did not say you could talk!" everyone else was immediately silenced. He turned back to Jehu. "Now then, don't even think you'll be getting special treatment. I want you to drop and give me 50 push ups!" Jehu got down on the ground. "And everybody else, head to breakfast!" Everyone else ran out while Jehu began doing push ups. It wasn't as bad as he imagined, but not exactly comfortable either.

After he finally finished, the man told him to get out and he ran, seeing Johan.

"Hey Jehu!" he ran over to him, "I heard you got put in O'Brien's cabin. He's really strict."

"Yeah, he really is. But not as bad as it could be." They both made it to the lunch room, where everyone there stared at them.

"Get back to eating!" A voice yelled and they all went back to what they were doing.

"Well that was weird." Jehu said glancing around to see stares were still being given to them.

"Well what do you expect? Most people here aren't used to seeing important people like you."

"Important?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're best buddies with the future king. That gives a high status." Johan said, getting his food. To Jehu, the food didn't look like food, but he needed to eat something. After they sat down at a relatively empty table.

"Hey, is there any paper and something I could write with here?" Johan opened his mouth to talk but then someone decided they wanted to use his head as an armrest.

"Actually there's a small shop here with writing utensils and paper with envelops."

"Could you please get off my head?" Jehu said, mildly angry.

"Aw, you're no fun!"

"Fubuki, get off his head." A stern voice said and Fubuki sighed.

"You're no fun either Ryo." And then the brunette came into sight, and sat across from them, with a light blue haired boy sitting across from them as well.

"So... Who you gonna write to? A girlfriend back home?"

"Fubuki-"

"Or maybe your secret lover...

"Fubuki-"

"just please don't say your younger brother like Ryo does-

"Shut up!" Fubuki was then slapped on the head and Fubuki just rubbed the sore spot.

"Ow, if you wanted me to be quiet all you had to do was say something." Ryo stared at him, questioning why exactly he was friends with him.

"... Sorry about that, Fubuki has a loud mouth." Ryo then turned toward them. "My name is Ryo Marufuji."

"And I'm Fubuki Tenjoin!" He said happily. "And who are you people?"  
"I'm Johan Anderson." Johan said happily.

"Ah, and Anderson. And who are you Johan number 2? Unless you want me to keep calling you that, I suggest you answer."

"I'm Jehu. Jehu Amorochi." Fubuki's mouth dropped.

"Ah, so that's why everyone stared when you two walked in." Ryo said, perfectly calm. "I suppose that would be reason for shock." Fubuki turned toward him.

"It's official, you have no emotions."

"I do too, I just-"

"EVERYONE HEAD OUT!"

"Aw, we just sat down!" Fubuki then threw out his breakfast, fallowed by Ryo, Johan and Jehu. The four boys walked out into a field of sorts, with O'Brien and another black haired man fallowing him.

"Alright, we recently got new recruits, so we will introduce ourselves." O'Brien said.

"I am O'Brien."

"And I'm Jim Cook. We'll be training you in offensive and defense along with speed, stamina and endurance."

"When you leave here you'll be ready to take on an entire army. Is that understood?!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Everyone but the new recruits yelled.

"Now then, 25 laps, GO!"

–

Haou sat down during his studies, which were always better when Jehu was around. The instructor droned on and on about things he already learned and didn't care about. He was beginning to trace lines on the table with his finger, and after a few minutes, his eyes shifted out of focus and he saw an image of Jehu flash before his eyes.

"That's enough for today, you can go now your majesty." Haou stood up and walked out of the room staring at the floor. She actually barely covered what she had planned for today, but she thought it could wait until tomorrow at least. It wasn't like the prince was actually listening to her today.

Haou walked out into the garden again, only this time with a piece of paper and ink and a pen.

He sat down with a book under the paper, and dipped the pen I the ink.

"_To My Dear Jehu,_

_ Things have not been the same around here. Everything seems to have grown duller, the flowers have lost their color and their scent no longer drifts to me. It seems as though time has stopped, and I awake to wonder if it was all a dream, and if I walk of to the peach trees, perhaps you'll be there waiting against one of them, and then you'll wrap me in your warm embrace once more. But I have yet to awaken from this nightmare. I only wish to have a letter from you. I hope I'll have one by the time this reaches you._

_ Studies are probably the worst things. I miss you there, sitting beside me snoring quietly and I miss the instructor hitting you and calling you a waist of her time. I miss your calming presence, your gentle voice, oh what I wouldn't give to hear it from you._" Tears stained the letter but Haou kept writing through tears.

"_But what I miss the most is you holding me at night, and waking up to find you there. It hurt to see you missing when I awoke the first morning. I felt as though someone had ripping my heart out, and I only found comfort in your letter. I promise you I'll take good care of your heart, I could never break it for I would die if I did. I need you here with me, I need to know that you love me._

_ With Love,_

_ Haou_" Haou made a small heart next to his signature, kissing it softly, hoping that his love would travel to Jehu.

–

Jehu was currently hanging upside down from a tree, doing sit ups. And it was just as awful as it sounded. But he was one of the last runners, so he had to do it.

During it however, the branch cracked. Jim and O'Brien didn't notice this but then.

CRACK! Jehu extended his arms, then rolled quickly, avoiding the large branch from falling on him. He stood, and brushed the dirt off of his clothes while Jim chuckled.

"Looks like we have a kid with good reflexes, don't we O'Brien?" O'Brien just sighed, telling him to get back into line.

"Alright, we're done for today, everyone head out!" Everyone moved off the field and Fubuki Dragged him along.

"Come one, lets get you your letter!" Ryo and Johan fallowed them, hopping that Jehu's arm wouldn't be ripped off. They made it to a shack that had an almost cozy feel to it. Inside there was stacks of paper, pens, jars of ink, envelops, and letter wax with stamps.

"I have wax and stamps you can use, but the pens paper and envelops are your problem." Jehu looked at them all. "Don't worry, their free to use so long as you don't abuse them." Jehu picked up a stack of paper, ink, and a pen, and sat down. Fubuki leaned over his shoulder.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with you reading over my shoulder." Jehu said, giving Fubuki an annoyed look. Fubuki sighed.

"Fine, ruin all my fun..." And then started to annoy Ryo. Something he enjoyed doing. Jehu though for a moment before he began writing.

"_My Dear Haou,_

_ Life here is nothing like it was back there. I miss you dearly. Training here is difficult but not unbearable. The only thing that is, is going without seeing you. I miss you very dearly, and I wish I could have awoken to see you looking back at me. I miss the warmth from your embrace, I miss the feel of your lips against mine, I miss your-_"

"FUBUKI GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Jehu yelled, pausing his writing.

"Ok Ok, geez I was just curious."

"_I miss your lovely voice, your beautiful eyes and the way they shine when you smile. Oh what I wouldn't give to see you smiling right now my lovely prince._

_ I also have made a new friend. It is odd because he looks so much like I do. He also is around Judai's age and I can't help but think how well they would get along. He is in training here, his name is Johan Anderson. He lives a town away, tell your mother about him._

_ I wish I could be there right now instead of being yelled at, or like right no yelling at idiots. I wish I could hold you, if just for a second. I wish I could kiss those beautiful lips, I wish I could do so many things right now, and one of them is leave and run away to you. My beautiful prince, I'll be counting the days, and I'll be thinking of you._

_ With Much Love,_

_ Jehu_"

"Hey, who are you writing to?" Ryo asked. Jehu sighed.

"The prince."

"Hm, didn't seem like it to me..."

"Maybe that's because you're not suppose to read it!" Jehu growled.

"Look all I'm saying is that if you have a girlfriend, just say it."

"Fubuki." Ryo said. He sighed.

"Fine." Fubuki grabbed his wax and stamps, folding the piece of paper, placing it in the envelop, and sealed it.

"There. All ready to be mailed."

–

A/N: Well, um... Damn I wrote a lot for today! Tomorrow I'm going to come home and be all, "Shit! That's a lot of reviews!" or at least, I hope I will. So goodbye my faithful readers/reviewers and happy reading.


	8. Part 3: The Princes' Knights

Well... five bucks says you'll have figured out what's going to happen by the time you clicked this chapter, or very,very soon, so... :D Lets read to find out! Even though most of us know!

---

Haou walked slowly, staring out at the garden, looking at the red roses blowing in the wind.

4 years. Was it really that long? That long since he kissed Jehu, held Jehu, _saw_ him? It didn't seem like it. It felt like a dream. Some parts fuzzy and some standing out more than others. Some he had completely forgotten. He could still remember the blunette, Dark blue hair, warm, almost glowing orange eyes, and kind, protective, and funny personality.

The blunette was the only person he could love. It wasn't an opinion, it was a fact. His heart was cold an icy when his father 'introduced' him to neighboring girls. He knew what his father was trying to do, so he shoved them away, distancing himself before they got to close and hurt themselves. He couldn't love them! He knew what love was it it certainly wasn't anything he had felt for those girls. He couldn't try to love them, it hurt him to even think of it.

For the first year, letters were exchanged between the two of them, and each letter brought him a moment of happiness, of comfort that Jehu had not forgotten him and sill loved him.

But then, _he_ found out about the letters, and they stopped at once. He wasn't allowed to send anymore and all of Jehu's letters were burned, save for the few he was able to hid just in time. He was trying to rip him and Jehu apart without making it publicly known. If he were to kill Jehu, soon everyone would know, and they wouldn't take very kindly to it. Jehu was a child happily running about with his parents who were kind people, and most would be upset to know he had been killed.

Haou walked out through the garden, passing the flowers slowly, seeming to be in a trance of sorts. He finally made it to the peach trees, the blossoms beginning to fall like they always did in late spring. 4 time he witnessed them falling, covering the ground similar to snow without Jehu here. He walked over to one tree, one that had slowly grown with him, one that he and Jehu sat by, and witnessed the beautiful moments of spring unfold. Then the days would grow warmer after the petals disappeared and the trees were a source of shade, for lazy summer days.

He took out a letter, one of the last ones he received from Jehu that he had been able to save. He read over it, tracing Jehu's name softly, the name falling off his lips gently.

"And what are you doing out here all alone your highness?" A voice from behind him asked, and he grit his teeth. No one should disturbing him right now!

"Go away! I'm bus...y...." By the time he fully turned around, all his rage had disappeared. For a few moments, everything seemed to stop. The bird's songs drifted away, the petals, the flowers, the sky, everything disappeared. Except for thing, one being standing before him. For a moment he was debating if I had finally gone insane.

"Busy with what, little prince?" The smile on his face grew larger, and tears fell from his eyes. he quickly pushed himself off the ground, and threw his arms around him.

"J-Jehu..." He was crying now, tears of complete joy streaming out of his eyes and Haou buried myself into his chest, feeling warm, and gentle arms wrapping themselves around him.

"Shh, don't cry anymore Haou..." He pulled my head up to look at him, his face. God his face...

He had matured, of course he had, but his features were recognizable. His jaw was stronger, his eyes more narrowed, and his shoulders were much broader. His hair was wild, the bangs shading over his eyes slightly, making the orange eyes glow softly. He slowly leaned in, bring his face closer to Jehu's, and Jehu's eyes closed softly. And for a moment, their lips touched softly, and gently.

Haou pulled away, his tears slowing before only a few slipped down his cheeks. Jehu smiled again, placing a hand on Haou's cheek, leaning in a kissing a few of the tears away.

"I'm home..."

---

Johan walked out across the halls, looking for the younger prince, until he finally spotted him. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight him, looking out to the garden. He walked up behind him, looking out at the garden as well. From the angle they were looking at, you could see two people in a grove of peach trees. Johan smiled softly, looking out at his friend. He walked over so he stood beside the prince, watching them.

"I think their both going to be a lot happier." Johan said after a few moments. Judai, who didn't notice someone was with him, turned at looked at the boy.

He had light blue hair, spiking up in the back like Jehu's, and sea-green eyes gazing out at the garden, still watching the two lovers. Judai smiled softly, knowing this must be the boy his mother had told him about.

"Yep." He looked back to his brother, noticing the look of happiness on his face. "This are going to be better."

---

A/N: Well... short chapter... hm, I hope these things get a little longer now that I have TWO couples to deal with. And the king isn't going to be happy this at all...

By the way, do you guys want a lemon in this story, or do you want it to stay all fluffy kinda like it has?

Well I hope you enjoyed, until next time, bye bye! :D


	9. The Princes' Knights chpt 2

A/N: Damn, I need a life...

But thank you all you people who actually read my story~! :D

And by popular demand, a **LEMON**, because a lot of people asked for it and no one objected. Just thought I'd warn some people...

---

Haou walked slowly to his room, his heart feeling as light as air as he returned from dinner. Jehu was still resting from his travels, but it was nice to have him here, in the same building only a walk away, rather than miles. He wore a light smile, much to the satisfaction of the people living and working in the castle.

Haou turned the nob, looking into the room to notice it was dark, save for the light from the waxing gibbous moon pooling into the room. Then Haou found two strong arms wrap around his waist. He jumped, afraid of what was happening before the figure shushed him gently, and Haou found himself being lifted off the ground.

"J-Jehu?" He walked over to the bed, setting the prince on it gently as he could.

"Yes, my prince?" The figure inquired leaning over the bed to look at the prince's face.

"Kiss me?" Jehu smiled.

"Of course..." His voice trailed off, and he placed a gentle, and loving kiss on the prince's lips, before two hands tangled themselves into his hair, deepening it. Jehu did not object, and crawled on top of the bed, hovering over him. Nothing was like this, this feeling. Jehu was _here_. That was the best he could describe it. Jehu was slowly weaving his way into his very soul, with every touch, every kiss, every whisper.

"H-Haou..." The other boy panted, looking down at the prince, who's eyes were glazed over from the passionate kiss.

"Please..." Haou murmured, bringing himself closer, burring his face in the boy's neck. It was Jehu here, really here, and he wasn't going to leave. He wouldn't let him leave. Jehu was his knight, his companion for life, and he was never going to leave his side.

"What do you want?" Jehu asked, softly whispering the question in the prince's ear. He loved the feeling of the boy beneath him, begging for him to pleasure his adored little prince. God what he wouldn't give this boy... This boy held his heart so gently in his hands that he simply had to dedicated himself to him. Jehu had to prove he loved this boy, the boy whom he loved for most of his life. His childhood friend, his lover, his _master_.

"Please... Touch me..." He moaned out, panting harshly at the sheer feeling of being this close to the other boy.

"Of course my little Haou..." He purred, unbuttoning the black and grey trimmed high collar shirt. He slipped the shirt off the other's shoulders, and then out from under him, tossing it aside. His eyes roamed over the other boy, taking in every shape, every curve, anything that he had missed. He leaned his head down, placing a few small kisses along the prince's neck, then licking softly at the skin. Haou moaned lightly, gripping the sheets of his bed. Haou opened his eyes, feeling the lips kissing his collar bone, and tugged at the tight fitting, sleeveless turtle-neck that the other wore. He wanted it off.

Jehu smiled, sitting up, taking it off before lieing back down, feeling bare skin rubbing together sensually, creating pleasing friction. Haou moaned softly at the lips were on his skin again, kissing at two pink buds. Jehu smirked lightly, pleased that _he_ could pleasure the prince like this. Only he could.

"J-Jehu..."

"Yes, my little prince?"

"M-More... Please... I-I can't take anymore..." Jehu looked up to see the prince's face, drool lightly falling from his mouth, and his eyes closed tightly, a burning red blush across his face. He took Haou's face, making the gold eyes open and look at him, instantly mesmerized by the burning orange iris's looking back at him.

"...Watch me, don't look away..." Jehu then crawled down, gently kissing Haou's stomach as he slipped the black pants down slim legs. Soon, the black shorts under it fallowed, leaving the prince completely exposed.

Haou squirmed at the feeling of Jehu's eyes taking in every detail of him, scanning his entire body. Without thinking, he shut his eyes tightly, only to have Jehu's hand on his face.

"Don't close your eyes, I said watch me." Jehu then went back down, keeping eye contact with Haou the entire time, before he was at Haou's hips, and his eyes closed gently, lick softly at the head.

Haou almost screamed. It took all his will power to keep looking at Jehu sitting there between his legs pleasuring him. Jehu's eyes were now open as he slid his mouth over the length, looking up at the prince with a completely loving look in his eyes. Haou moaned loudly, his back arching but he never looked away or closed his eyes until Jehu did.

"Gah! J-Jehu... Stop! I-I'm going to..." Jehu pulled away after a few seconds, and placed his hands on the throbbing member, pumping it slowly.

"Then do it my sexy little prince..." He licked his ear softly, pumping faster. "Come for me..."

"O-oh! Jehu! Jehu! Please!" Haou was moaning and writhing on the bed and Jehu watched his expressions, until the moans got louder and then Haou finally screamed, muffling it with his hands, and liquid shot into Jehu's hand.

"Oh... God..." Haou panted, laying there exhausted. Jehu pulled his hand up, licking at the white liquid covering his hand, before smirking. He pulled his messy hand in front of Haou's face, purring in his ear.

"Eat it."

"W-what?"

"You made the mess, you should clean it up." Jehu pulled back, waiting for Haou to start, and nervously, Haou took Jehu's hand, and shyly licked at it, tasting the bitter cum. He swallowed it and tried again, finding that it didn't taste as bad as the first time, and he was slowly getting used to the flavor. Jehu unbuttoned his pants, slipping them off, as well as his underwear, all the while keeping his eyes glued to the sight in front of him.

He pulled his hand away, gently kissing Haou's face, before placing three now clean fingers by Haou's mouth.

"Suck." Haou took them in, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around the digits, getting them wet. Jehu smiled softly, pulling his hand away and moving it down Haou's body while he kissed his deeply.

The first finger slipped in and Haou threaded his fingers into Jehu's hair, trying to relax at the strange sensation. Jehu slipped it out slowly, and back in just as gently. He did this a few times before slipping in another. Haou broke the kiss, hissing in pain and Jehu kissed his neck, cooing quietly into his ear. After a few moments, he slipped the two out, and then back in even slower, allowing Haou to adjust. A few seconds past and Jehu moved his fingers, trying to find a certain place inside Haou...

"Ah!" Jehu smirked.

"You like that my sexy little prince?" He purred, biting softly at Haou's ear.

"Yessss," Haou hissed, moving his hips, trying to get Jehu to hit there again. "More, god more Jehu..." Jehu thrusted his fingers in deeper, hit the stop with more force.

"Gah! Fuck Jehu, Harder!" Jehu's smirk widened and his fingers stoked an teased Haou's sweet spot, before a third slipped in and Haou cried out as the pleasure doubled. After a few moments, Jehu's fingers slipped out.

"J-Jehu?" Jehu moved down, pushing Haou's legs to his chest, allowing him to see the now slightly stretched entrance. "Jehu, w-what are you-AH!" Jehu's tongue... Oh god... "Please! Fuck, more, more! Jehu!" Jehu slipped his tongue in and out of Haou entrance, making sure the walls were slick, though he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. He buried his tongue as far as it would go before he roughly pulled out.

"Fuck you don't know what you do to me..." Jehu slipped up Haou's body, kissing his passionately, and then slowly slipped himself in. Haou moaned in pain softly, but after a few seconds, the pain slowly disappeared. He was stretched pleasantly, and Jehu filled him completely. A few moments passed before Jehu slipped himself out and then back in, moaning in pleasure. He steadily thrusted in, searching for Haou's sweet spot, before Haou's back arched and he moaned loudly.

"Fuck Haou..." Jehu moaned out, gripping Haou's hips and thrusted in faster. "I-I love you... So m-much..." He kissed and sucked at Haou's neck, while Haou's hands were tangled in the sheets, his body writhing in pleasure.

"I l-love you too!" Haou moaned and Jehu thrusted faster. A not was building inside of him and his whole body felt like it was on fire. "Please! Please more!" Jehu moved as fast as he could, ramming into Haou's body as hard as he could, feeling himself slipping over the edge. It felt like he and Haou were _one_. He knew just what Haou was feeling, he felt like their souls were touching and moving together, mixing and merging. He moved his had to pump Haou's length, listening to the loud scream coming from the prince's mouth at the feeling, before the pleasure became to much for his body to bear.

"Haou!" Haou felt him explode, coming against his prostate and almost instantly, he felt him own body release, and Jehu's name was screamed, muffled by the pillow he buried his face in. The two bodies fell, relaxing and panting together until their breaths finally evened out.

"Haou..." Jehu breathed, pressing his lips against the prince's, in a sloppy kiss. He was exhausted, but determined to stay awake as long as possible. "God... I missed you so much..." He pressed feather light kisses along his neck, before he found a red spot on Haou neck, kissing the love mark softly.

"I.. missed you too..." Haou was still out of breath, but wrapped his arms around Jehu's neck.

"I've wanted to be here for so long..." Jehu whispered, burying his face in Haou's hair. "I've wanted to touch you, to hold you, to be with you for so long..." Haou's eye were drifting shut, but he tried desperately to keep them open. Jehu smiled, wrapping his arms around the other boy, pulling him close. "Sleep Haou. I'm not going anywhere. I'm be here when you wake up." And for the first time in years, the two feel asleep peacefully.

---

A/N: God, I'm tired...

Here you go, now watch as I get another 10 reviews just because of this... Sorry if the ending kinda sucks, I was tired and I wanted to wrap it up so I could post it.


	10. The Princes' Knights chpt 3

A/N: So, when I _should_ be studying for finals, I'm updating my stories.

Yeeeaaaahhhh... I'm screwed... But at least summers coming and you people are happy.

But how the hell did I get 30 reviews?! O.O'

Also, I have no excuse for this time. Simply PWP this chapter because I couldn't think of anything else. But for now, we say Jehu's sex starved. So it's all his fault. And I also feel mild sympathy for Johan, for he was the one who couldn't sleep because of... noises... And if anyone wishes to flame for having little to no plot in this chapter, let me tell you, I am very well aware of it.

---

Haou's eyes fluttered opened as sunlight hit them, and he shifted in his bed, to find something pressed against him. Haou turned over, seeing pale skin and an arm wrapped loosely around his waist. He smiled lightly, curling up against the figure, before Jehu shifted, his eyes opening as well.

"Mm, Haou..." He muttered, threading his fingers into Haou's messy hair. Haou nuzzled Jehu's neck, kissing the skin softly, murmuring gently to him. Jehu buried his face in Haou's hair, sighing softly.

"Jikei-sama, Breakfast is ready~!" Judai said happily skipping away with Johan fallowing close behind him. He knew it would be a little while before Jehu and Haou were up. He wasn't deaf, but Judai was in a room farther than Haou's so luckily he didn't hear. Though he knew Judai would run up and ask him why they were making the strange noises if he did hear.

"Mm, I don't wanna get up!" Jehu groaned cuddling Haou close to him. "I had to get up early and be away from you for 4 years, and I'm content with laying here." Jehu even threw a leg around Haou, not caring about how close their bodies were pressed together. Haou however, blushed madly, trying to pull away, only to here a groan in response.

"J-Jehu.. L-let go..."

"Mm, Why?" He muttered, annoyed, before a smirk made it's way onto his face. "Does the fact were this close..." He pressed his hips against the princes even harder, "...bother you...?" Haou was sure all the blood in his body had rushed to his face. Jehu smiled before pulling away. "Ok, I'm done teasing you. After all, we have to go to breakfast right now."

Jehu stood, picking up his pants from off the ground, slipping them on. He turned, to see a still very embarrassed Haou sitting on the bed and holding the sheets to his chest. He smirked, crawling on the bed once again.

"Are you still embarrassed my little Haou? You still act like you're still a virgin." He nuzzled gently at Haou's neck. _(A/N: Ok, warning here for some people who had to skip the last chapter, for it does get lemon-y with Jehu's perverted mind. Though, I honestly have no idea where it came from, so I blame my inner Fubuki.)_

"Well sorry I'm still not used to it." He said, turning away slightly.

"Not used to it?"  
"We've... Done it, only two times in four years. I'm going to still be embarrassed."

"So, you haven't done anything since I've been gone?" Jehu looked mildly surprised.

"No of course not!" Jehu smirked.

"Oh really?" He purred out, slipping his hand under the sheets. "_Nothing_ my dear little prince?"

"W-wait, what are saying?" Haou's face turned even redder.

"You mean to tell me, that you've never thought of me..." His hands were slipping up his legs slowly. He gasped as a hand gripping him softly. "And touched yourself like this?" Haou felt his brain slowly shutting down. Jehu however had many different thoughts running through his head, and the the more that came, the bigger and smugger his smirk got. "Mm, maybe you woke up and I was pleasuring you in your dreams? You would have need release then, wouldn't you?" He slowly moved his hands up and down the length, pumping it slowly. "Or maybe you decided to be a very dirty boy," he moved his hands away, listening to the very light whine from Haou, moving his hands until he heard a gasp as his fingers brushed against Haou's entrance. "and you touched yourself here..."

"Nn, Jehu..."

"Did you?" Haou looked away, his mouth shut tightly. Jehu glanced up. "You did, didn't you?"

"N-no..."

"You can't lie to me my little Haou, you know that." Jehu pressed his hands against Haou's hardening length.

"P-Please Jehu..."

"Tell me then, and don't lie." It was a few moments, and Jehu was about to give up, when he finally heard it. It was low and soft, almost inaudible from the harsh gaspes in between them.

"I-I d-did..." Jehu's hands stopped. He looked up to Haou's face, his head turned away and eyes shut from embarrassment.

"Haou..." He gently moved Haou so he was laying down, and Jehu settled over him.

"I-I woke up from a dream, and you weren't there..." Haou buried his face in a pillow. "I-I tried to fall asleep again, b-but I couldn't so I-I..." Jehu kissed him softly, running his hands down Haou's arms until he made it to Haou's hands. He gently took one, and ran it down to Haou's hips.

"Show me..."

"W-what? Why?"

"Show me exactly what you did. I want to see my little Haou pleasure himself, moaning my name."_(A/N: Aw shoot. Dammit Jehu! You and your ways of making me write lemons! DX Curse you!)_

Haou's blush deepened, and he paused for a moment, before his hands slid down to his length, and pumped it slowly. He moaned softly, stroking it and teasing it, trying to make it feel just like how Jehu had done it.

"J-Jehu..." Jehu's eyes were glued to the sight in front of him, and he had regretted putting his pants back on after all.

"Faster..." he muttered, watching as Haou did as he told, stroking it faster, and his thumb ran over the head.

"Nn, I-I... Oh, Jehu!" He called out, one hand leaving the hard member to slip even further down to his entrance. He slipped one in, moaning loudly and body writhed on the bed. After a few minute, he pushed another inside of him, groaning in mild pain before it dissipated.

"Mm, such a dirty boy..." He then moved Haou's hand away from his member, and gently licking the head, moving Haou's other hand to keep the fingers thrusting in and out of him.

"Ah! Jehu!" This was much more than his body could handle. He felt like there was a knot in his stomach, and it grew tighter and tighter. But at the same time, he felt like the knot was going to come undone at any second.

"Please! More~!" Haou's fingers were stoking and teasing at his sweet spot, while Jehu's mouth fully enclosed around his member, humming softly. "O-oh! Jehu! Jehu, I-I'm coming!" Then he thrusted them in faster, his hips arching into the warm, tight cavern, and he felt himself explode, white flashing before his eyes. After a few seconds, he slumped down, panting harshly.

Jehu pulled away, panting slightly, crawling on top of Haou. He smiled softly, but then as he shifted his hips, he hissed as his hard member rubbed against the confines of his pants.

"God..." He muttered, and then Haou reached down to the button of the pants, and then slowly pulled them completely off. "Haou..." He muttered under his breath, moaning softly. Soon, his pants were off, and Haou gave his shoulders a light shove, not really moving him that much, but he back off sitting down on the the bed with Haou almost sitting in his lap.

Haou then kissed his chest softly, running his hands down Jehu's body, and the rest of his body fallowing, until his head rested in Jehu's lap. Jehu's eyes widened, seeing Haou's mouth hanging so close to his member. The warm breath only teasing him more.

"Jehu..." Haou mumbled, licking softly at the throbbing length in front of him, listen to the low moan Jehu produced. If Jehu was willing to do it for him, he should also pleasure Jehu the same way. He took the head in his mouth, sucking weakly on it, tasting a strange liquid. He pulled away again, looking up at Jehu, seeing smoldering orange eye looking down at him encouragingly. He then slipped his lips over the member, taking in as much as he could with his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it. Very faintly, he wondered how it was possible for Jehu to fit it all in his mouth, but for now, the question was better left unsaid.

"Oh... God! Yessss, perfect! Harder!" Jehu moaned, threading his fingers in Haou's hair, trying hard not to shove his member down his throat. But God! How the hell did he have such a small, hot, wet mouth? He felt like he was going to explode any second! He wanted release badly, but at the same time he wanted this moment, the pleasure, to never stop. He want to be this close with his Haou, he loved him.

"Oh God! Shit! I'm almost there Haou!" He yelled, pulling Haou's head gently so it was tilted back so he wouldn't choke. After after a few seconds he moaned loudly."Oh fuck! Haou~!" Warm liquid exploded into Haou's mouth and swallowed it the best he could, some of it pouring out of his mouth and dripping down his chin. But more came in small spurts and he to pull away before he gagged, causing some to spurt on his face. He swallowed the bitter semen, sour and vinegary, which was overall not a pleasant flavor. Jehu leaned back, panting and sighing contently, looking down to see probably one of the sexiest things he's even seen.

Haou was panting, his hands very loosely wrapped around his member, panting harshly, his yellow eyes closed and cum was sprayed on his face, some dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. He opened his eyes slightly looking up at Jehu, seeing the light smile on his face. He pulled himself up, burying his face in the crook of Jehu's neck, feeling Jehu's hands rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Mm, as much as I'm just dieing to stay here and sleep, we have to get going before someone decides to come looking for us, and I don't think they'll enjoy seeing us like this..." Jehu muttered, and then licked softly at Haou's face, trying to clean it. Haou had surprised him, being as bold as he was. Not that he was really complaining. If Haou was ready, and wanted to be in charge he would let him. In fact, he found it rather exciting, having Haou pleasuring him. He felt weak, like someone held controlled him, and that person was his beloved Haou. The only person he would ever dream of taking control of him.

"I guess." Haou said with a huff, tightening his arms slightly, before pulling away, and sliding off to the edge of the bed. He stood, wincing slight, which caught Jehu's attention.

"Haou, are you alright?" He asked, standing up and placing his hand on Haou's lower back.

"Yes, my stomach and legs just hurt a little." He said, placing his hand on his lower stomach, rubbing it softly as though the tightened knots would relax. Jehu also placed his hands on it, to find Haou's muscles were tense and tightened.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, it's just what happens I suppose. It's what happened the first time, and it went away after a little while. It only hurts if I move a lot." Jehu looked at him, still slightly concerned. He hated to see Haou in pain, even if it was nothing to worry over. "You were probably just to rough with me." Haou said, jokingly this time. Jehu gave him an accusing look. Haou was fine alright, if he could about it now.

"Oh really?" He said. "Who was the one who was screaming at me to move harder and faster? To take him as roughly as I could?"

"I was just caught up in the moment." Haou said, a light blush on his face.

"Uh huh, sure." Jehu said, picking up his pants again, slipping them on, this time knowing he wouldn't be taking them soon. If they did anything else, he was going to pass out from exhaustion. He picked up Haou's clothing, handing them to the prince, and they both dressed, and brushed their hair, hopping they could pass off a semi-presentable state. After a few more minutes of getting ready, they gave up, deciding to take a bath instead.

And Judai and Johan just happened to walking down the hall, looking for them.

"Jikei-sama, where are you going?"

"Oh, we decided to take a bath and have lunch later. I hope Okaa-san wasn't to mad?" Haou said, looking down slightly at Judai.

"No, it's fine. She just smiled when I told her you might be late, I don't know why though. She was so excited to see Jehu again." Judai said, feeling Johan place a hand on Judai's shoulder.

"We'd better let them get ready. Now what did you want to show me Judai?" Johan said, steering the prince in another direction. Not to offend them, but they smelled like sweat and sex. And he would rather Judai not question him about it.  
"Oh yeah! Jo-kun wait until see Kuriboh! You did say Ruby was coming tomorrow! I think they'll be good friends!" Judai then dragged Johan off, not that the knight was minding really. He enjoyed Judai's happy and childlike personality. He found it very cute, and he adored the way the prince had a nickname for everyone, even him. After a few minutes of talking, Judai simply threw his arms around him and announced that he would Jo-kun to him. It was actually very adorable.

Jehu sighed, taking Haou's hand softly, winding their fingers together. Haou smiled lightly, squeezing gently at his hand, and the two walked to the bath.

---

OH MY GOD!

What have I DONE! DX

I was going to do them taking a bath at the bathing chambers, BUT I DON"T TRUST MYSELF!

Well review for this chapter if you actually made it this far without questioning my sanity. GOD I SUCK AT WRITING RIGHT NOW!


	11. Author's note

Hello Everyone!

As I'm sure you know, this isn't an actual new chapter, so sorry to disappoint you. Please don't kill me! D:

Anyway, I wanted to keep this particular part going a little while longer, to get some fluff and humor in before we go into a bit of a depressing arch again, only I have no clue how I'm going to do it! So I need you're help for some plausible idea's for story chapters. Think hard and tell me what you come up with!

~ Anime Akane


End file.
